plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars/Gallery
This is the gallery of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. New plants Water Pea.png|Droplet Shooter Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice-pult Flyswatter.png|Clap Grass Saturn Peach.png|Saturn Peach Bomb Pepper.png|Small Jalapeno Pistachio.png|Pistachio Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper Tomato.png|Tomato HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult Pineapple.png|Pineapple Orange.png|Orange Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Banana.png|Banana Onion.png|Onion Lychee.png|Lychee Bomb DurianPvZAS.png|Durian Kiwi.png|Kiwi Eggplant.png|Eggplant Spurge.png|Ball Cactus Ironwood.png|Iron Oak Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Sugarcane.png|Sugar Cane PitcherPlant.png|Pitcher Plant Stump.png|Old Stump Acorn.png|Hazelnut Snowdrop.png|Orchid Cactus HydroDragon.png|Water Dragon AloeVera.png|Aloe Vera Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Apple.png|Apple MorningGlory.png|Trumpet Vine Pear.png|Pear Cucumber.png|Bittermelon VenusFlyTrap.png|Venus Flytrap Blueberries.png|Blueberries Dogtail.png|Dogtail Artichoke.png|Artichoke Xiyicao.png|Lizard Grass Sisiyecao.png|Four-leaf Blover Frisbee.png|Frisbee Shooter CoconutPvZAS.png|Coconut Sniper Radish.png|Small Radish Coprinus.png|Shaggy Ink Cap Temper mushroom.png|Irascible Mushroom Diamond Stab.png|Diamond Ground Thorn Quanxijianguo.png|Holographic Tall Nut Xianrenshufull.png|Tree Cactus Ghoststum.png|Wildfire Stump Ginsen.png|Ginseng Liontail.png|Liontail Devil Chilli.png|Devil Jalapeno Xijingufull.png|Doomsday Bomb Mushroom Santouxiangrikui.png|Triplet Sunflower Smartnut.png|Walnut Bomb Shenlongcao.png|God Dragon Grass Fancao.png|Fan Blover Frost bolt.png|Frostbolt Shooter Yezijianongpao.png|Tropical Cannon Zhengguoqiu.png|Hazelnut Ball Caiwen.png|Choy Ben Caiji.png|Choy Ji HDCoconutTank.png|Coconut Rocket Launcher Adv buying.png|Chainsaw Flytrap Light Grass.png|Thunder God Grass Mace.png|Meteor Hammer Master Fox.png|Foxtail Twinheaded dragon.png|Twin Head God Dragon Grass Bellis.png|Daisy Golden chry.png|Golden Chrysanthemum Diancigu.png|Electromagnetic Mushroom Wancigu.png|Magneto Mushroom Bush.png|Small Bush Firmiana.png|Firmiana Cypress.png|Cypress Charm Mushroom.png|Charm Mushroom Physic Mushroom.png|Psychic Mushroom Cream Bean.png|Cream Bean Coffee.png|Coffee Returning plants SunShroom.png|Sun-shroom DoomShroom.png|Doom-shroom IceShroom.png|Ice-shroom PuffShroom.png|Puff-shroom ScaredyShroom.png|Scaredy-shroom HypnoShroom.png|Hypno-shroom GloomShroomPvZAS.png|Gloom-shroom SeaShroom.png|Sea-shroom GarlicPvZAS.png|Garlic PlanternPvZAS.png|Plantern GoldMagnet.png|Gold Magnet UmbrellaLeafPvZAS.png|Umbrella Leaf CobCannonASHD.png|Cob Cannon GravebusterPvZAS.png|Grave Buster TangleKelp.png|Tangle Kelp ChomperPvZAS.png|Chomper CactusPvZAS.png|Cactus Kafeidou.png|Coffee Bean CattailPvZAS.png|Cattail LilyPad.png|Lily Pad GatlingPeaPvZAS.png|Gatling Pea Flower Pot AS.png|Flower Pot Plants' costumes Frisbee costume.png|Frisbee's costume (pink and polka-dotted headband) Radish costume.png|Small Radish's costume (blue bow) Laoshuzhuang.png|Old Stump's costume (black bow tie) Maoweicao.png|Cattail's costume (green top hat with feather) Morigu.png|Doom-shroom's costume (white and polka-dotted bow tie) 45025.png|Venus Flytrap's costume (blue bow) Shuidisheshou.png|Droplet Shooter's costume (white-striped green knit hat) Xiguapiansheshou.png|Melon Slice pitcher's costume (red and striped cap) Xianrenzhang.png|Cactus's costume (sash saying "Welcome") 0038 Plant Scaredyshroom.png|Scaredy-shroom's costume (ribbon) Siyecao.png|Lizard Grass's costume (top hat with red ribbon) Xiaolajiao.png|Small Jalepeno's costume (flight helmet) Xianrenqiu.png|Ball Cactus's costume (rope) Paipaicao.png|Clap Grass's costume (red bow with white polka dots) Kaixinguo costume.png|Pistachio's costume (light blue glasses) Baomihua.png|Popcorn-pult's costume (purple bow) Temper mushroom costume.png|Irascible Mushroom's costume (red bow tie with white stripes) Sisiyecao costume.png|Four-leaf Blover's costume (red ribbon) Pantao costume.png|Peach Bomb's costume (flat fedora) Gouweibacao.png|Dogtail's costume (crown) Coconut costume.png|Coconut Sniper's costume (cocktail umbrella) 45085.png|Hazelnut's costume (design around eye) Cream Bean Costume.png|Cream Bean's costume (brown square glasses) Coffee Costume.png|Coffee's costume (brown circle glasses) _0091_repeater.png|Repeater's costume (top hat) 45037.png|Sunflower's costume (sunglasses) 45049.png|Kernel-pult's costume (hachimaki headband) 45061.png|Jalapeno's costume (park ranger hat) 45121.png|Wal-nut's costume (blue bow tie) 45133.png|Cherry Bomb's costume (pink cowboy hats with light blue ribbons) 45145.png|Snow Pea's costume (brown trapper hat) 45157.png|Melon-pult's costume (sailor hat) 1230001.png|Peashooter's costume (baseball cap) adv_buyingC.png|Chainsaw Flytrap's costume (purple bow tie) bingxigua.png|Winter Melon's costume (sailor hat) caijiB.png|Choy Ji's costume (black and white bow tie) caiwenC.png|Choy Ben's costume (black belt) coconutcannon.png|Coconut Cannon's costume (hard hat) Crystal_grass.png|Magnifying Grass's costume (green engineer hat) Devil_ChilliC.png|Devil Jalapeno's costume (glowing and floating crown) Diamond_StabC.png|Diamond Ground Thorn's costume (jewel) dichi.png|Spikeweed's costume (3D glasses) FancaoC.png|Fan Blover's costume (red bow) frost_boltC.png|Frostbolt Shooter's costume (pink winter hat) gangdici.png|Spikerock's costume (yellow shades) gaojianguo.png|Tall-nut's costume (mini tuxedo) ghoststumC.png|Wildfire Stump's costume (blue bow) GinsenC.png|Ginseng's costume (brown trapper hat) hetaoC.png|Walnut Bomb's costume (yellow bow tie) huixuanbiaosheshou.png|Bloomerang's costume (yellow headband) huoju.png|Torchwood's costume (red bow tie) huolongcao.png|Snapdragon's costume (viking helmet) jiqiangsheshou.png|Gatling Pea's costume (baseball cap) Light_Grassc.png|Thunder God Grass's costume (crystal engineer hat) Light_reed.png|Lightning Reed's costume (small green cone-shaped hat) loubo.png|White Radish's costume (green bow tie) maceC.png|Meteor Hammer Master's costume (blue headband) quanxijianguoC.png|Holographic Tall Nut's costume (holographic bow tie) santouxiangrikuiC.png|Triplet Sunflower's costume (red, purple and blue sunglasses) sanyecao.png|Blover's costume (blue ribbon) xianrenshuC.png|Tree Cactus's costume (yellow ribbons) xiaopengu.png|Puff-shroom's costume (red scarf with white patterns) xijinguC.png|Doomsday Bomb Mushroom's costume (chains) yezijianongpaoC.png|Coconut Rocket Launcher's costume (army helmet) yumijianongpaoC.png|Cob Cannon's costume (spotlights) z_0000_Layer-2.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (red sunglasses) zhengguoqiuC.png|Hazelnut Ball's costume (white sunglasses with test card lens) KafeidouC.png|Coffee Bean's costume (brown rectangle glasses) Areas LAWN.PNG|American Suburbs Prehistoric Age.jpg|Prehistoric Ages CHINA.PNG|The Great Wall of China EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Seas WEST.PNG|Wild West 10653577 748750498514416 3266443465386658182 n.jpg|Journey to the West 10974422 836906506365481 8829742281883357244 o.jpg|Viking World Other BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombies on a Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars screen PVZAS LoadingScreen.png|Old Loading Screen 1399865729895.jpg|Iron Oak, Mammoth Rider Zombie and Genie Zombie acfc1e178a82b901d5a4f6e8718da9773812efe4.jpg b9b44aed2e738bd41e6087eaa38b87d6267ff9ac.jpg d01bb051f81986189e4eda5f48ed2e738ad4e6e4.jpg e401a18b87d6277f2c5307e32a381f30e824fcac.jpg Default-Landscape@2x~ipad.png|EA's logo (splash screen) logo_2.png|PopCap's Logo (splash screen) gclogo-land.png|GameComb's logo (one of the possible splash screens) File:Qhlogo-land.png|360zhushou's logo (one of the possible splash screens) 9game.png|9game's logo (old splash screen) Allstars1.jpg Allstars2.jpg Allstars3.jpg Allstars4.jpg nMIWlF2ukGQ.jpg 10421560_1523765691178999_6686367551012444674_n.jpg mi~common_54922ad3e5d74_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad4473cb_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad4935fe_154167.jpg mi~common_54922ad538701_154167.jpg PvzAS.jpg Plants Vs. Zombies All Stars New Loading Screen.png|New loading screen NOTE: Splash screens depends of game's providor (official site/360zhushou etc.) Screenshots 4a90f603738da977d4d0aaceb251f8198718e35c.jpg 8a82b9014a90f60398d7b0a23b12b31bb151edf4.jpg 51da81cb39dbb6fd934dc9c30b24ab18962b37c4.jpg d42a2834349b033b6076d03f17ce36d3d439bd5c.jpg b9389b504fc2d562e957fc08e51190ef77c66cf3.jpg d539b6003af33a87aa632cffc45c10385243b5cc.jpg d0160924ab18972b125c2c2fe4cd7b899f510af4.jpg fc039245d688d43f3255bd177f1ed21b0ff43b52.jpg 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg GATLINGGARG.PNG PVZASgarg.PNG Pvzas pistachio attack1.jpg Pvzas camelzombie.jpeg Pvzas tall-nut.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-30-12-42-29.png|Great Wall of China|link=The Great Wall of China Screenshot_2014-10-19-15-11-39.png|Leveling up to level 25 Screenshot 2014-10-25-12-07-49.png|Hero Cleopatra Zombie with a swarm of Mummy Zombies Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars "story board.mp4"-0|Official Trailer #1 Plants vs Zombies - All Stars Trailer 2|Official Trailer #2 File:Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Plants vs Zombies All Star trailer Zombies Dance EA press conference of May 6, 2014 File:Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014|Sand Art Plants vs Zombies All Star - EA press conference of May 6, 2014 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Sunshrine mushroom 1 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Sunshrine mushroom 2 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Sunshrine mushroom 3 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Calendula 1 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Calendula 2 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Calendula 3 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Garden War 1 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Garden War 2 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Garden War 3 Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Endless 1 (lvl 20-39) Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Chinese New Year|Event 2 - Chinese New Year PvZ All Stars - Jam Hsiao (event)|Event 3 - Jam Hsiao PvZ All Stars - Jam Hsiao Concert 21.05.2015《植物大战僵尸 全明星》 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars